


Untitled (Clothespegs)

by Rinari7



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, Domme!Rose, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Pegs/Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have a little fun with improvised nipple clamps.





	Untitled (Clothespegs)

He nods, holding her gaze, and she unclips the clothespeg from his nipple.  
The dull ache morphs to sharp, exquisite pain flooding over him as sensation returns. He sucks in a breath, shuddering, the tension in his groin tightening. His erection bobs, precum beading on the tip.  
Her dark-bright eyes soak it in, her feral smile wide as she leans forward. Still recovering, he sets a hand to her collarbone, a "wait."  
She shifts atop him, slick herself, and watches for his nod to remove the other one.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so mandatory safety PSA (because I'm me): clamping can cause serious damage. Clothespegs are okay to use, but make sure they have no splinters or poky bits or too rough a surface. Also make sure you're not clamping anywhere with important nerves or blood vessels, and don't leave a peg on for more than ten or fifteen minutes without at least adjusting it, or else you risk tissue and nerve death. (Some areas of my own skin are less sensitive now because I've made this mistake, so _don't_.)


End file.
